Question: What is one-half times two-thirds times three-fourths?
Explanation: $\frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{2}{3} \cdot \frac{3}{4} = \frac{1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3}{2 \cdot 3 \cdot 4}$.  Rearranging the denominator, we have the equivalent expression $\frac{1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3}{4 \cdot 2 \cdot 3} = \frac{1}{4} \cdot \frac{2 \cdot 3}{2\cdot 3} = \frac{1}{4} \cdot 1$.  Through cancelling similar terms in the numerator and denominator, we have found our answer: $\boxed{\frac{1}{4}}$.